


a day with you (i am yours)

by marimongs (strwbryjsoo)



Category: BY9, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Height Differences, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, enjoy this sejinhyuk nation, jinhyuk is sejin's loser, jinhyuk loves seeing sejin get all blushy, sejin gets embarrassed by pet names, sejin loves calling jinhyuk loser, this is fluff galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbryjsoo/pseuds/marimongs
Summary: a day into lee jinhyuk and lee sejin's life, from morning to night.





	a day with you (i am yours)

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHH i'm back with another fic and it's sejinhyuk!!
> 
> sejinhyuk are just SO SO SO SO CUTE and my GOD i can't get enough of them!! there's only 6 (excluding this one) sejinhyuk tagged works (with half of them having sejinhyuk as side couples!!!) and that does not sit well with me because sejinhyuk deserve MORE!!
> 
> i hope this is a worthwhile read for you and i hope you enjoy!! ♡
> 
> (p.s: shoutout to cat for the constant support and love uwu ily!!!)

**8:02am**

sejin wakes up first, he always does. rays of light shine through the small gap the curtains left, shining down on his face. his eyelashes cast a shadow on the apples of his cheeks, showing off how beautiful they were.

sejin wants to stretch out his limbs, wants to feel that satisfying pop of his joints, but he’s caged between warm arms wrapped around him and long legs tangled with his own. as sejin’s eyes adjust to the light filtering their room, he notices he’s facing a broad chest.

the strawberry blonde can only chuckle silently, looking up at his boyfriend’s sleeping face.

a soft smile blooms on his face at how peaceful jinhyuk looks. his hair is a mess, ruffled into every direction possible and his cheeks have wrinkles of the pillow sheet pressed in. his mouth is the slightest bit open, but he’s relaxed and cute.

sejin can’t help giggling.

the smaller slowly and carefully removes his arms from between their bodies, hand coming up to brush the few stray hairs covering jinhyuk’s eyes.

jinhyuk’s eyelashes flutter at the contact and his mouth forms a pout, arms tightening around sejin’s waist, pulling him closer if that was even possible. a groan leaves jinhyuk’s lips and sejin knows he’s awake, somewhat.

sejin giggles again, rounding his arms around jinhyuk’s neck, planting a soft kiss on the tip of jinhyuk’s nose.

“good morning sleepy head.”

jinhyuk whines, nose wrinkling at the kiss.

“go back to sleep~” sejin rolls his eyes, this time bringing an arm around to flick jinhyuk’s nose. jinhyuk’s pout deepens at the attack, opening one of his eyes slowly to meet his boyfriend’s own.

“it’s saturday~ and you promised we’d try to wake up earlier.” sejin cranes his neck to glance at their clock. “it’s already 8am. let’s get up, hm?”

“nooooooooo~” jinhyuk whines, shutting his eye again. “i take back what i said, i want my sleep. i _need_ it.”

“you’re being ridiculous.”

“no i’m not.”

“yes you are.”

“no i’m n-“

“yes you are.”

“sejinnnnn” jinhyuk whines, shoving his face into the pillow, unraveling his arms from around sejin’s waist to hug the pillow. “can’t we just stay in bed and cuddle all day?”

sejin rolls his eyes again, taking his time to sit up and finally stretch, sighing as he feels his joints pop satisfyingly. he leans against the headrest, looking at jinhyuk’s sleeping figure.

“well, i guess we know who isn’t getting any breakfast today...”

jinhyuk groans, turning his head the slightest to peek at sejin who has an evil glint in his eyes.

“you’re so mean... what happened to the sweet craft shop boy i fell in love with...” jinhyuk whines again, smushing his face back into the pillow.

sejin scoffs, smacking jinhyuk’s exposed back from where his shirt rode up. the younger groans, a muffled ‘ow~ now you’re being physical?’ coming from him.

“fine. you get 30 minutes then you have to be up, okay?”

“you’re the best… love you...”

sejin rolls his eyes again but finds himself smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

“love you too, you big loser.”

**8:45am**

“jinhyuk! breakfast is ready! are you awake?”

sejin receives no reply but he honestly isn’t surprised. he walks back into their bedroom to find jinhyuk sprawled across their bed, not making any move to get up.

“lee jinhyuk i swear…”

as sejin makes his way to the bed, he’s glad to see that jinhyuk’s hair has been somewhat sorted out and his face looked less crusty than earlier today (not that sejin minded, jinhyuk always looked handsome to him).

“jinhyuk~” sejin sing songs, sitting on the bed to comb through his boyfriend’s hair.

as he combs through his boyfriend’s hair, sejin is still surprised to find it soft even through extensive dying - but then again, he’s the one with the strawberry blonde hair.

jinhyuk’s hair is a raven black, having been dyed back from a dark silver. it made jinhyuk look sleek and handsome whereas the silver was unique and made sejin’s heart flutter from how well it matched jinhyuk. sejin always had a thing for black haired jinhyuk either way.

“is breakfast ready…?” jinhyuk mumbles, leaning into sejin’s comforting touch. a smile naturally blooms on sejin’s face. sejin hums a ‘yes’.

“so get up loser, let’s eat breakfast, okay?”

sejin’s about to get off the bed, very ready to add the finishing touches to their breakfast, when a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him down.

sejin lands on his back, bouncing slightly against the mattress with a ‘oof’. a not so nice word was ready at the tip of sejin’s tongue, but he’s cut short when jinhyuk looms over him, caging him with his arms on either side of his head. sejin flushes at their position, unable to move, staring wide eyed at his boyfriend.

jinhyuk’s handsome face is free of emotion but his eyes rake down from sejin’s face down his body, the smaller’s ears pinking, feeling exposed when he wasn’t even the slightest.

as jinhyuk’s eyes land back on sejin’s, his tongue swipes over his bottom lip. sejin can’t help but follow it with his eyes, heat creeping up his body. jinhyuk smirks.

“so pretty.”

sejin’s heart is screaming inside his chest. jinhyuk’s voice is raspy with sleep, but it makes him sound… sexy. sejin flushes at the thoughts running through his head, feeling embarrassed and very very shy. his hands were balled into fists atop his chest, silently waiting for jinhyuk’s next move.

but then jinhyuk only flashes him a cheeky grin, leaning down to press a soft kiss on sejin’s lips.

“good morning babe.”

sejin whines at the pet name and the tease, feeling betrayed by both jinhyuk and himself for reacting.

“lee jinhyuk, i swear to god-”

“you’re so cute when you blush. you look like your marimongs.”

sejin groans, having enough of jinhyuk teasing him and shoving the younger off him. jinhyuk only laughs as he lands on his back, arm over his eyes and laughter spilling from his lips.

sejin gets off the bed quickly, throwing jinhyuk a ‘hurry up asshole’ over his shoulder. a blush is taking over his neck by the time he’s out of the bedroom, jinhyuk’s laughter still echoing from their bedroom.

**8:53am**

“how do you decorate food so prettily…” jinhyuk mumbles as he stares at awe at the waffles in front of him. “it’s too pretty to eat babe.” jinhyuk pouts, looking up at sejin.

“the art graduate in me decided to come out i guess.” the smaller reasons, finishing with putting a small ice cream scoop on top of his own waffles.

“sejin, what do i do? it’s too pretty, i’ll ruin it when i eat it!”

“take a picture then, dumbo.” sejin suggests as he opens the freezer to put the ice cream back. jinhyuk already has his phone out when sejin returns to his seat, snapping photos from every angle possible of the food.

jinhyuk finally puts his phone down after sejin tells him to (“aren’t you going a bit overboard there?” “this _deserves_ me going overboard.” “you’re a loser.” “and yet you still love me~”) and begins to cut a piece of the waffle after thanking sejin for the food.

jinhyuk moans as he pops a slice of a waffle into his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of powdered sugar, honey and waffle mixed into one.

“my god, it’s so good.” jinhyuk praises already cutting more to eat. sejin feels proud, lips curling into a pretty smile before beginning to eat as well.

they eat in a comfortable silence, the small radio sejin had turned on earlier playing soft lofi music.

sejin’s almost done with his second waffle, jinhyuk starting on his fourth when sejin takes a peek at the taller to see if he was focused on eating. sejin was happy to see jinhyuk concentrating on eating his waffles, a satisfied smile on his face.

as unnoticeably as possible, sejin swipes a bit of powdered sugar from one of his waffles onto his finger. the smaller then stands up, catching jinhyuk’s attention.

jinhyuk was ready to ask what was wrong, but sejin is already booping jinhyuk’s nose, the sugary white powder dusting the tip of it. jinhyuk’s at a loss of words as sejin laughs, lips curling at the ends and eyes crinkling into crescent moons.

“you got a little something on your nose, jinhyuk.”

sejin melodious laugh fills their apartment and jinhyuk is still in shock, but his wide open mouth quickly turns into a smirk.

“wow, okay then, lee sejin. two can play this game.”

jinhyuk wipes some powdered sugar onto his own finger, standing up from his chair. sejin’s eyes widen in shock, beginning to take off away from the taller, giggles spilling from his lips.

jinhyuk laughs as he chases sejin out of their kitchen towards their living area, easily catching up to him and rounding his arm around his waist, pulling him against his chest. the smaller thrashes in his hold, squealing out pleas of ‘i’m sorry!’ and ‘don’t!’s but jinhyuk doesn’t listen, managing to poke both of sejin’s cheeks, covering them with powdered sugar.

jinhyuk turns sejin around in his hold and cups his face, smiling brightly at sejin’s dusted cheeks. the smaller looks unimpressed and defeated, mouth formed into a pout.

jinhyuk thought he was the most adorable thing he’s ever laid eyes on.

“who knew you’d look cute with white blush too, huh?”

sejin scoffs, unimpressed by the tease but still ends up smiling because jinhyuk’s smile is _that_ contagious.

“i love you, sejin.” jinhyuk says out of nowhere, staring lovingly into sejin’s eyes.

sejin’s heart flutters. he giggles softly in response before tiptoeing to press a kiss onto jinhyuk’s lips.

“and i love you too, jinhyuk.”

**9:16am**

sejin puts the last plate onto the drying rack, beginning to wash their utensils now. he sent jinhyuk off to shower and would get in once the younger was done, denying jinhyuk's request of 'joining him in the shower' (which was proposed with a smirk and wiggling eyebrows) with a punch to jinhyuk's shoulder.

as he uses the sponge to wipe around a fork, arms circle around his waist and a weight is on his shoulder. sejin smells the citrus shampoo jinhyuk bought a few weeks back and sighs out delightfully, leaning into jinhyuk's hug.

"do we have any plans today, babe?"

sejin does his best to not feel shy at the pet name, continuing with washing the utensils.

”we only need to drop by the grocery store i think... we need to visit the shop too since we have new stock coming in today." sejin muses, putting the rinsed utensils onto the drying rack, turning the tap off right after.

jinhyuk doesn't have a shirt on, sejin could _feel _he wasn't even with his back facing him, but _thankfully_ he had pants on. as he turns around in jinhyuk's hold, he catches sight of the small towel on top of jinhyuk's head, noticing that jinhyuk's hair was indeed still wet from his shower. jinhyuk looks down at sejin expectantly, eyes sparkling like a puppy's.

sejin scowls.

"you really are a big baby."

jinhyuk grins when sejin takes the towel on top of his head.

"go sit on the floor in front of the couch."

jinhyuk is quick to release his boyfriend and sit in front of the couch on the floor, crossing his legs and waiting patiently for sejin to sit behind him on the couch. sejin also crosses his legs and begins to dry jinhyuk's hair with the towel. sejin purses his lips in concentration as he ruffles jinhyuk's hair dry with the towel while jinhyuk relaxes, leaning back onto the couch with a smile and closes his eyes.

"you do know we have a hair dryer for a reason, jinhyuk."

"but i love you more than the hair dryer."

sejin laughs, flicking jinhyuk's ear who laughs as well.

"you really are an idiot."

"i love you too~"

**9:47am**

jinhyuk looks at himself in the mirror besides their front door, making sure his raven hair was neatly styled. he sported a striped sweater and simple blue jeans, finishing his look with white sneakers. jinhyuk hears their bedroom door open, revealing sejin in a pink button up shirt with thin white stripes and some ripped blue jeans and matching white sneakers with jinhyuk. his strawberry blonde hair was styled softly, making it look fluffy.

sejin looked beautiful, he always did, and jinhyuk felt like the most luckiest person on earth to be able to call sejin _his._

but there was one thing jinhyuk didn't like - okay, he did like it but the _point is - _and that was the amount of buttons unbuttoned on his boyfriend's shirt.

it was unbuttoned far too low for jinhyuk's liking, exposing skin that was meant for his eyes only.

"and you are staring at me because...?" sejin drawls, walking towards jinhyuk after grabbing his canvas bag from the stand by the mirror. "do i look bad?"

jinhyuk stares at sejin's exposed milky skin and collarbones from where the shirt began to side down sejin's shoulder.

"yeah, nuh-uh, this won't do."

jinhyuk takes a hold of sejin's pink shirt, beginning to do the buttons up from the lowest unbuttoned part to the top.

"jinhyuk, what?" sejin's eyes widen in confusion, but doesn't do anything to stop jinhyuk. "jinhyuk, why are you buttoning my shirt up-"

"because people can see." jinhyuk cuts off, doing up the last button. "and i don't want people to look at what's mine."

sejin's face flushes lightning fast, feeling his neck to his ears heat up in embarrassment and shyness. he covers his face with his hands to hide the blush, but jinhyuk's already grinning at how shy his boyfriend was.

"i h-hate you." sejin stutters out, face warm under his hands.

**10:02am**

"SEJIN, LOOK!"

sejin turns to look at jinhyuk, glancing at the item jinhyuk is holding.

"no, put it back." he immediately dismisses, looking back at their shopping list.

jinhyuk gasps dramatically, clutching the treasured item to his chest.

"but... it's limited edition-"

"no."

"sejinnnn-"

"no."

"please? come on, look at it-"

"_jinhyuk_, we do not need an elsa chocolate bar."

"just this once, please?"

"oh my _god_, lee jinhyuk i swear to god-"

"oh come on! you got that spongebob chocolate bar last time!"

sejin glares at jinhyuk at the information.

"it was cute at least!"

"well, this is cute too! come on, just this once."

jinhyuk pouts, putting his puppy eyes to use. sejin pouts too, not willing to lose.

jinhyuk's not giving up though.

"pretty please?" sejin feels his resolve shrinking. "babe?"

sejin groans, looking away from jinhyuk back to their list.

"fine."

jinhyuk cheers, hugging sejin tightly, kissing the top of his head.

"you're the best."

"yeah yeah, i know you big loser."

**10:15am**

"okay, we got all of that... that too... we got all the fruits and veggies as well..." sejin peers into their trolley, scanning the items inside it.

”we still need to get the eggs.” jinhyuk adds.

sejin hums in response with a nod.

"i'll go get them. i'll probably go look over the vegetable and fruits section again for anything we may have missed too. if there's anything else we _need_ to get," sejin gives a look at jinhyuk when he stresses on the word 'need'. "put them in the trolley. remember. _need_. okay?" jinhyuk nods with a grin, planting a kiss on sejin's nose.

sejin smiles, beginning to back away towards the area.

"if you think you got everything, then just make your way over to the fruit and veggies section, okay?"

jinhyuk nods again and sejin smiles brighter, waving goodbye to jinhyuk before disappearing around the corner.

**10:23am**

"i can't believe you bought more elsa chocolate bars behind my back."

jinhyuk cackles, driving out of the parking lot.

"totally worth it, they're cute and delicious."

sejin rolls his eyes, but accepts the offer of the limited edition elsa chocolate bar jinhyuk holds out towards him, taking a bite of the sweet treat.

"just like you."

sejin chokes on the chocolate.

**10:56am**

with the groceries dropped off, sejin and jinhyuk now make their way to sejin's craft store to check up on how everything is going. music plays softly through their radio and the sun is shining warmly through their windows. sejin taps away at his phone, going through some things as jinhyuk drives to the location. it's a comfortable silence between the two, but then sejin speaks up.

"how much you want to bet that cute poodle boy is at the shop today?"

jinhyuk chuckles, making a right turn.

"how much do _you _want to bet the cute poodle boy is there _and _minkyu finally makes a move?"

sejin guffaws, throwing his head back in a laugh.

"minkyu shuts down at the sight of the kid, there's no way he will."

"i bet 20."

sejin shoots a look at his boyfriend, smirking.

"30."

jinhyuk returns the smirk.

"deal."

**11:41am**

sejin goes through the last few boxes of new art supplies with minkyu and wonjin, two highschool graduates and soon to be university students sejin hired a few months back.

the two teens became close while they worked together in sejin's craft shop, and with sejin being the owner and also being naturally friendly, he ended up being close to them too despite the age gap of 5 years. even jinhyuk became close with the two, treating them like little brothers and sejin adored seeing them interact with one another.

jinhyuk returns back to where the three were after carrying some boxes to their respective areas for easier re-stocking when the bell above the door rings, indicating that someone has entered the shop.

but both jinhyuk and sejin knew who it was.

it was the cute poodle boy, song hyeongjun.

"wonjinnie hyung?"

wonjin looks up from the box he was sorting, beaming at the sight of his best friend.

"hyeongjun!"

wonjin gets up from the floor, going up to hug hyeongjun with a greeting. sejin watches how minkyu shoots up from his sitting position on the floor, fiddling with the end of his shirt.

"h-hyeongjun. hi." minkyu greets, giving an awkward wave to the smaller.

hyeongjun smiles shyly at the older, waving back with flushing cheeks.

"hello minkyu hyung."

sejin and jinhyuk keep eyes on the two, waiting.

they had 30 dollars on the line here.

"good morning sejin hyung, jinhyuk hyung." hyeongjun greets, waving at them.

the both of them wave back at the younger, sejin asking the younger on how his day was going while wonjin went to the back to change out of his work clothes to casual clothes to go out.

a few minutes pass by then, hyeongjun helping up with clearing the boxes while minkyu was being a flustered mess, something the two adults were used to by now.

jinhyuk and sejin don't miss how minkyu looks like he has something to say to hyeongjun, but wonjin suddenly returns from the back of the store.

"well, i'll be going off for lunch then sejin hyung! i'll just be in the cafe across the road with hyeongjun. is that okay?" wonjin asks, adjusting the bag hanging on his shoulder, now free of his work attire.

sejin nods, reminding wonjin to come back by 12:30pm so they could open the shop back again for business since it was now closed for a lunch break.

"alright! goodbye~ i'll be back before we have to open up again, hopefully. depends on this kid since he eats so slow."

hyeongjun whines, punching wonjin's shoulder with a pout.

"i'm slow because i'm _appreciating_ the food!"

the two older members laugh along with , finding the bickering endearing.

wonjin bids the elder's goodbye again before exiting the shop.

"goodbye sejin hyung! bye jinhyuk hyung!" hyeongjun bids, waving at the couple with a cute smile, making his way towards the entrance.

hyeongjun looks at minkyu who is behind the counter, who is already looking at him.

hyeongjun smiles, waving at minkyu too.

"bye minkyu hyung."

hyeongjun then turns away, almost reaching the entrance.

the couple stare at minkyu, one hoping minkyu stays where he is, another hoping minkyu goes up to hyeongjun.

minkyu then let's out a sigh and then he's speed walking towards hyeongjun who just reaches the door.

"w-wait!" minkyu shouts, grabbing hyeongjun's sleeve.

hyeongjun looks up at minkyu with wide eyes.

"minkyu hyung...?"

"uh." minkyu awkwardly laughs, letting hyeongjun's sleeve go, bringing the hand up to rub his neck nervously.

"i just want to ask... uh." hyeongjun's full attention is now on the lanky teen, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "do you... perhaps want to go for a... movie? tomorrow?"

sejin and jinhyuk watch silently as hyeongjun's face morphs from one of confusion to one of surprise, cheeks blooming a pretty pink.

an awkward silent few seconds pass by and sejin and jinhyuk could see minkyu was panicking as each second passed by.

"i-i mean, you don't have to go, it's fine. i'm sorry. this must be really awkward. i'm sorry hyeongjun-"

"yes." hyeongjun cuts off, grinning at the taller. "i'd love to."

jinhyuk lets out a quiet laugh while sejin by his side shut his eyes in defeat.

minkyu's eyes widen, not expecting the younger to accept.

"really?"

hyeongjun nods, giggling.

jinhyuk and sejin knew then that they should give the two of them privacy, moving behind one of the shelves.

"you owe me $30, babe."

sejin groans when jinhyuk laughs, but his heart flutters as jinhyuk presses a kiss to his temple, an arm rounding his waist.

"you're _so_ lucky i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll do my best to update the next chapter soon! check me out on twitter at @lemonhyngjun ♡


End file.
